


Ray’s hands

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser loves Ray’s hands





	Ray’s hands

**Author's Note:**

> An: Written for the ds_flashfiction prompt: Rules of The Internet- Rule 41: Everything is someone's sexual fetish.

Fraser was standing in front of Ray’s desk inside the police station. The din of so many people in such a confined space made Fraser’s ears buzz, but for Ray he would put up with it. He would put up with anything for Ray.

When he first found out that Ray was to pretend to be Ray, he had his doubts. They looked nothing alike and even dressed completely differently. While Ray Vecchio wore brightly colored expensive clothes, Ray Kowalski wore dark inexpensive clothes that tended to feature emblems of sports teams.

Of course, after a while he realized that Ray was very intuitive when it came to be undercover, he might look like Ray, but he had Ray same large personality.

Ray threw down his pen and stood up. ‘You ready to go?’

‘Of course.’

Ray moved close as they walked out of the police station and threw his arm around Fraser’s shoulder. Even though he was wearing surge, he could still feel Ray body heat. That wasn’t what was detracting him though, Ray’s hand was pressed against his chest and he had to stop himself from staring at Ray’s hand. His fingers were long and slender and Fraser often wondered what it would feel like to feel those fingers against his bare skin. 

He never meant to turn Ray into a sexual object, but his hands were so alluring that he couldn’t help but develop a fetish for them.


End file.
